


According to Meena...

by Ruruu137



Series: Rue's Contribution for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (Winter 2018) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, day 2: according to ..., post-TFP?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: Meena may be a close friend of Molly's, but does she really know the pathologist?





	According to Meena...

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short and maybe a bit boring, but this was written in a short time and I barely had time to edit this.

* * *

 

 

According to Meena, Molly likes to spend the evening in her quiet apartment with her cat, Toby, and watch reruns of Glee. Molly, as Meena noted, has always preferred quietness and solidarity, and that what makes her suitable for the job as a pathologist. Meena often joked about Molly ending up with someone who is loud and boisterous, a complete opposite of her.

 

This can be supported by Sunhee, the newest member of the pathology department. Sunhee stayed at the unit right across from Mollys for several weeks while she was looking for a new place to say. She said that she never heard a single sound from Molly’s place every night except for the occasional sounds of giggles and sniffles as she watched the TV.

 

Sherlock frowns as he hears Meena’s words. “Are you sure?” he asks slowly.

 

Meena rolls her eyes. “Of course I’m sure, Mr. Hot-Detective.” Sherlock raises his eyebrow at her nickname to him. She had been calling him that since they first met several years ago.

 

Sherlock takes his leave after uncharacteristically thanking Meena for her input. He frowns as he walked away from St. Bart’s. For some reason, he doubts that Molly is what Meena had just described her as. Molly may definitely seem awkward and she often cracks inappropriate jokes regarding dead bodies, but Sherlock does not see her as someone who is lonely.

 

Well, not anymore, anyway.

 

After buying some chips at the usual place, he head straight to Molly’s place. He rings the doorbell only once before the door swings open and Molly welcomes him with a bright smile, wearing nothing but a flimsy and transparent nightgown.

 

“Evening, Mr. Holmes,” she says seductively.

 

Sherlock grins at her. “Evening, Miss Hooper.”

 

That night is definitely one of those nights where Molly is not being awfully quiet. And Sherlock likes her that way.

 

* * *

 


End file.
